


The meme from Genesis 1

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God - Freeform, Jack kline - Freeform, jack is chaotic good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Jack spreads chaotic good with a really old meme
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	The meme from Genesis 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddysGracelessAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/gifts).



> loosely based on real events 
> 
> pouring one out for the homies
> 
> quick and unbeta'd

Jack is very careful with how he interacts with people. He knows that his actions make larger ripples than others. He likes to watch people move about their day, follows some people through their lives, witnessing key moments of their history.  
  
He stumbles upon a woman sitting at the computer. She's a picture of abject misery, mumbling something about "dead lines." He sees that she's over-caffeinated already as she sips dark black coffee. He knows that her back aches. She's radiating stress and discomfort.  
  
He resists the urge to soothe it. People are allowed to feel their feelings, who is he to rob them of even the bad ones without their consent? 

Besides that, (he follows the hypothetical ripple out a few weeks ahead) if he takes that stress away, she'll miss the deadline and her work won't be able to touch the people he knows it will. 

To make himself feel better, he stays with her for awhile. She puts her hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. Close to tears, she erases a large chunk of text. "Fuck me." 

The computer makes a fun little ping sound. She sniffles and brings up a chat. Jack looks over her shoulder to find a photo of what looks like a string of numbers and an old looking cellphone dial pad. He puzzles at it a moment. 

The woman frowns and starts humming tonal sounds. She shakes her head, confused and looks away from the screen to some notes on her desk. It's clear, though, that she can't stop thinking about it.  
  
Then! Epiphany! Jack watches the delight wash over her face. she reaches out and taps the screen  
  
8\. Jack looks to see the 8 and next to it are the letters TUV. "Tuv?" he asks. 

The woman doesn't hear him, but then pokes twice at the 4, smile widening impossibly. She says to herself, with childlike joy, "H". 

oh! so twice the number, moved the desired letter further down the line. the 8 was really a "T".  
jack moved ahead at the same time she did   
8-44-33 4-2-6-33. "THE GAME" Jack frowned. "What game." 

The woman let out a holy shriek of glee. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jack smiled. "DAMN IT !" She typed out a reply and sat back with a stunned smile. To Jack, the room was bright, as it was when people were genuinely happy.

The woman got a mischievous glint in her eye and copied the photo, taking it to another tab with another group of people in it. She posted it and waited, smiling wide. The chat room exploded, going so fast jack almost couldn't track the movement. The woman giggled and scrolled up to read the comments. 

"OH MY GOD!"  
"Nope! I don't wanna no!"   
"I haven't seen a phone with buttons on it since high school! Ha!"   
"aklsdf;aksdjf;asfkj;a"   
"fuck me."   
"dude don't tell me what it says."   
"What??? What is that?"   
"it's the old predictive text."   
"I JUST LOST THE GAME! lOL!"   
"FUCK"  
"FUCK!"  
"GOD DAMN IT." 

and then about twenty-five people cursed and had replied that they too had lost the game.

  
The woman went back to the other chat. "Thanks, I needed that. Works been kind of stressful." 

"<3 <3 <3 you can do it!!! <3 <3 <3" 

The woman sighed, letting some of the anxiety release. It doesn't disappear, she was still radiating stress, but it was tempered with something solid.   
  
Jack blinked himself to a coffee shop in Odessa.

He was corporeal now but no one seemed to notice him. He stood in line and ordered a coffee with plenty of cream and sugar. He waited. The tired teen who took his order hadn't said anything but Jack, being God was sure it was coming.

Another barista, one with a crew cut, tattoos, and dark bags under their eyes asked "how are you today?" as they handed him his cup. 

He smiled and said in a cheerful and innocent tone, "Good, but I just lost the game." 

The barista blinked and then shouted loudly, slamming the counter between them "SONOFABITCH!!! I JUST LOST THE GAME!!!" 

A hush fell over the cafe and several people groaned and cursed. The younger baristas looked wildly confused which seemed only to add to the amusement.

"Here's your coffee," the barista said, eyes swimming in tears of joy, "I hope you get hit by a truck." 

He took his coffee and sat down on one of the over-stuffed chairs, slowly sinking with it into the space where he could watch again unnoticed. He listened to the chatter of the other millennials as they talked animatedly about their childhoods. 

One woman will go home and tell her kids about it and the dinner they eat together will taste a bit better even though there's someone recently missing from the table. Someone else will get in contact with an old friend that they hadn't thought about in years and it'll be pleasant. One of the high schoolers will take The Game to class with them and the cycle begins again. 

Jack sips his coffee and saw that it was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for art.


End file.
